Danger Around Every Corner
by Beach chick
Summary: Mac goes to what seems like a harmless lunch with a friend, but which turns into a dangerous escape for her life. She becomes thrust into a world of danger and secrets in the hunt for a killer. Chapter 11!
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is the start of a story I just thought of one morning while I was sleeping. It came to me when I was thinking of new story ideas. I don't really know where I'm going to be taking this story, so please review with some suggestions and ideas about what you want to see happen.

Summary: Mac goes to what seems like a harmless lunch with a friend, but turns into a dangerous escape for her life. She becomes thrust into a world of danger and secrets in the hunt for a killer.

Pairing: A bit of H and M shipperness, not much though.

Note: I don't own the characters. I only own the fantastic plot line, so no suing me; I have no money.......

Danger around Every Corner

Chapter 1 The Disk

Saturday Afternoon

Local Cafe

11:45 almost lunch time

Mac pulling into the parking lot of a local café diner located inside of the mall. She checked her appearance in the car mirror and when satisfied headed inside. She walked through the double glass doors and up to the counter, passed the huge tropical plants scattered here and there. The place was bigger than most cafes and had a friendly atmosphere and most everyone in there was dressed nicely. She wore a dark blue top with a matching skirt. She could be classified with the nicely dressed crowd. Many people where lounging in the comfy chairs at the tables and the sound of talking and laughing could be heard thought the building.

"I have reservations," Mac said, as she walked up to the counter.

"Last name?" The lady asked.

"Mackenzie," Mac answered.

"Sarah Mackenzie?" The lady asked.

"Yes."

"Your friend has already arrived. Follow me please," she said, leading Mac though the café, to a table near the window of the front of the building.

"Athena!" Mac said, as she embraced her good friend.

"It's good to see you, Mac."

"You too, it's been a few months since we had talked."

The two women sat down and began talking about what they had been up to for the passed few months.

Athena nervously glanced around as she began talking, "So what have you been up to, Mac?"

"I've been swamped with a huge work load. Working for the Admiral isn't an easy thing. Especially on one of his grumpy days."

Athena laughed at Mac description of her boss. "What about that dashing sailor you always talk about?"

"Harm? Well Harm has been Harm lately. Extremely irritating sometimes..... but there is something different about him lately," Mac said thinking deep in thought. "He's been understanding and supportive and helpful with my work load," Mac added getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Sounds like someone's in love."

"Now I know you just did not say that," Mac laughed changing the subject. "What about you?" Mac asked interested. "I was a little surprised that you said we had to meet because it was an emergency." Mac was just now noticing how nervous and edgy Athena looked. Unknown to them that a dark van had pulled up into the parking lot right outside of their window.

Athena looked all around before pulling out a tinny black case. "Can I trust you with something?" She asked Mac, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes," Mac answered feeling unsure of what was going to be asked of her.

"I need you to keep this for me," Athena said, pulling out a disk enclosed in a black cover protector. She pushed it across the table for Mac to pick up.

"What is it?" Mac asked as that feeling of worry started to boil in her stomach.

"It's just some research I have been working on. Just promise me that if anything happens to me you will read the disk."

"What have you gotten your self into?" Mac asked her friend.

"I'm in deep, Mac," she told her. "But promise me you will do what I ask."

"I promise," Mac said putting the disk away.

Suddenly a bullet whizzed through the floor to ceiling glass window behind them. A large crack started to move through the glass, and then stopped. All was still, and then the glass shattered. Chunks of broken glass flew every where. People screamed and hid under their tables. Most everyone got up and ran to the exit. Mac pulled her friend out of the way of the falling glass and under the table.

"You're bleeding!" Mac panicked, now noticing the bullet hole that had sliced through her friend.

Athena was barely conscious. "Striker," she said ask her voice became scratchy.

"What?" Mac asked trying to help her friend. "Striker?" Mac and Athena could hear the sound of approaching men outside.

"Run," Athena said.

"I won't leave you!"

"Run," Athena said coughing up blood, then was still. Mac put a hand over her dead friend's eyes closing them, before the tears begin to flow.

She got up, remembering Athena's last words, 'Run,' and so she did. Just in time too. Men in all black holding machine guns had broken down the rest of the glass and now were hovering over Athena's body.

"She's dead," said one of the men.

"Any sign of the disk?" A tall well built man asked.

'He must be the leader,' Mac thought angry.

"Negative sir," one of the men replied.

The well built leader looked around the room. He spotted Mac and they locked eyes before Mac escaped through the kitchen.

"Don't let her get away!" He shouted, as he and his men raced after her.

Duhduhdunnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!

End of chapter 1

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I need suggestions and reviews or I won't continue. =)


	2. The Chase

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry this took me a while to update. I have been in school for almost two weeks and its soooooooo crazy with homework and all. I'll try to post sooner but it might be a while. Homework takes up soooooooo much of my life. Thanks

Also if you guys have any suggestions I would like to hear your ideas for this story.

Danger Around Every Corner

Chapter 2 The Chase

Thursday Afternoon

Local Café

12:25 pm

Mac ran though the noisy kitchen with one thought on her mind. 'I have to get out of here!' All of the chiefs were still in the kitchen, having not heard the shot and screams that had just come out of the restaurant. They looked at her shocked as she ran through. She could hear the armed men chasing after her and sped up, dodging the flaming pans of cooking food. She ran to the back door and flung it open with more speed than she knew she had. She saw her car and rushed towards it; a second later the armed men followed her through the open door and started shooting.

"Stop idiots," the head man said. "We don't want her dead."

Mac meanwhile had reached her car, got inside and started fumbling with her keys.

"Come on car...please start," she prayed as the men advanced toward her. They were almost to her car, and the stupid car wouldn't start. Finally the car roared to life leaving the men in the dust, as she turned around and sped out of the parking lot. Tears still streamed down her face and she wiped them away with her sleeve.

'Get a hold of yourself,' she thought. 'If you want to stay alive you're going to have to pull yourself together.'

She was on a main street now, not sure where she was going. She looked out her rear view mirror and gasped as the black van, from the restaurant, pulled around the corner following behind her.

"I don't believe this!" she said out loud, as the van swerved around other cars to catch up with her. She had to lose them, but how? The lunch traffic crowd was starting to back up and it was getting hard for Mac to stay ahead of the van. The van was inching toward her as the seconds went by. She rounded the next corner but the van still followed in pursuit. She sped up again and made a sharper turn. She wised by houses and cars along the streets.

"Whoa!" she said, as she just avoided running into a huge car full of flowers a man was wheeling across the street. The van wasn't so lucky and crashed head on into it spraying flowers everywhere. The man yelled curse words at the black van as it passed still in pursuit of Mac's car. Mac went down another street; this one was even more crowded than the last. There had been some kind of accident up ahead and traffic blocked her in on all sides. Mac smiled as she looked back in her rear view mirror. The van four or five cars behind her, so she was safe for now. The backed up traffic give her enough time to plan her next move.

When the traffic started moving again she went around another corner then around into an alley and stopped behind this white delivery truck. The van now turning the corner couldn't find her car and passed by not seeing it behind the delivery truck. Mac slumped back in her sear and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. 'What could have Athena gotten herself into that would have made someone want to kill her and why are they after me?' Then she felt something digging into her side and realized it was her purse, or more like something in her purse. She pulled out the disk and studied it in the light. 'It was just a regular computer disk. Why would someone be after this?' All these questions were jumbled around in her mind as she pulled her car out from behind the delivery truck and onto the street.

Meanwhile........

"Dam!" said the man who had lead the team of men to kill Athena. "How could we lose her?"

"I don't know, Johnny," said one of the men as they all drove around still looking for her.

"One minute she turned around the corner the next, bam!!!! She was gone," added another one of the guys.

Suddenly a ringing of a cell phone was heard throughout the car. They all took out their phone when Johnny said, "It's mine. Hello,"

"Did you kill Athena?" the man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yeah," Johnny answered.

"Good, then you retrieved the disk?"

"Negative, there were complications."

There was a pause on the other end. "What complications?" He man asked sounding very irritated.

"She passed the disk off to a friend before we could retrieve it."

"I gave you a job and I expect it to be fulfilled. Do you understand that Johnny?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Good, do you at least know the name of the person the disk was passed too?"

"Frankie looked at the name on the reservation list," Johnny said.

"It was a Ms. Sarah Mackenzie that Athena met with, Frankie said.

"Did you get that boss?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. You guys do a scanning check of Ms. Mackenzie. Find out where she lives then pay her a visit. We don't want that disk to end up in police custody. We have a shipment coming in tomorrow."

"Ok," Johnny said.

"Oh and Johnny don't disappoint me this time." Then he hung up the phone.

AN: Feed back please. In other words.... Please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Harm's Apartment

AN: Thanks again for the reviews. For anyone confused, Athena is a friend that I made up for Mac. They supposedly have known each other for a long time. They hadn't seen each other for a while until Athena called her one day asking for them to meet to catch up on things. Now on with the story!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Harm's Apartment

Thursday Afternoon

Mac's Car

1:30pm  
  
Mac drove around in her car deep in thought. The sky had turned a pale shade of gray and droplets of rain were starting to fall from its merciless clouds. _'I need to go home,'_ she thought, _'and sort out my next plan of action.'_ She started driving towards her house. _'I need to call the police and check the disk and see what Athena was working on'._ Every time she would think of her friend her eyes started to fill up with tears and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she continued down the road. She arrived on her street sooner than she thought she would. When she pulled over to the side of the road in disbelief, a shiver ran down her spine as she saw the van from the restaurant pull up to her apartment building, but no one got out of the van. _'My apartment's being watched? That means I can't go home. Where else could I go where it would be safe... Harm's apartment. He could help me.'  
_  
20 minutes later……  
  
The weather had just gotten nastier in those last twenty minutes and it looked like their was no sign of it clearing up anytime soon. Huge drops of water splashed down on the roof of Mac's car as she pulled up to Harm's apartment. She quickly put on her coat and sloshed through the puddles of water and into the building. When she reached Harm's door she knocked on it silently praying that he was in. She was relieved when she heard his voice.

"Coming!" He answered rushing to the door. "Hey, Mac," Harm said, as he saw her standing at the door. Then even before she said anything he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I," Mac started to say, but then burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Hey it's alright," Harm said, not knowing why Mac was upset. He rapped his arms around her and led her inside then closed the door. She continued to sob in his shirt as he led her over to the couch. He had never seen Mac cry like this before and he was extremely worried. When Mac seemed to have settled down, he asked again, "What's wrong?"

Mac took a deep breath. "I was meeting one of my friends today at this restaurant and… and everything was going great until these people killed her andnowtheyareafterme!" She said without even pausing for a breath.  
"Whoa, slow down, Mac," Harm said, as he softly rubbed her shoulders. "You witnessed a murder?"

"Yeah, she was my friend to."

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened," Harm said trying to be calm but the realization was hitting him that he could have lost Mac if she had been the one shot.

Mac took the next fifteen minutes to explain to Harm about her friend, the escape for her life, and them watching her house.

Harm didn't know what to say. The first thing that came out of his mouth was, "I'm just glad that you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if you had been the one shot. I don't know what I would have done without you," he said comfortingly. Mac leaned against him. She felt the safest and most loved that she had felt in a long time. "You know what we are going to do?" He asked looking down at her. "We are going to call the police then talk about you staying here until this is resolved."

"You don't mind if I stay here?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"You're always welcome here," he said handing her the phone.

She spent the next few minutes talking with the police. She was told that they had already visited the restaurant and they needed to speak with her immediately. Mac gave the officer, on the phone, Harm's address and hung up, snuggling back into Harm's safe arms, as she waited for the police to arrive.

Please review!!!!


	4. The Investigators

AN: Wow!!!!! Thank you all for the reviews!!!!! Sorry I don't post chapters' very often. I would if I could. Homework has been stressful recently. Hopefully I will post more soon. Now on with the story....

Chapter 4 The Investigators

Thursday Late Afternoon

Harms Apartment

4:38p.m

An hour and a half later two police investigator came to speak with Mac about what happen.

"Are you Ms. Mackenzie?" One of the investigators asked Mac when she had opened the door.

"Yes," she answered letting them in.

"We would have been here sooner but there was a car crash on the highway and the down pour of rain just made it worse," the other investigator said extending his hand. "I'm officer Michael Connelly;" he said introducing himself to Harm and Mac. He had short black hair dusted with rain, was about as tall as Harm, and had a really handsome look. "This is my partner, Jeffery Brian;" he added introducing the investigator next to him. Jeffery was tall, with sand brown colored hair and had a perfect smile.

Harm introduced himself to the both of them and then they all sat down in Harm's living room.

"We have people looking for evidence as we speak," said Michael. "We would like to know what happened in your own words."

Mac told them all about what had happened and they listened and asked questions as they jotted down notes.

When Mac was done speaking Michael said, "We were able to retrieve the bullet from the scene of the crime and we think we are dealing with a certain group of dealers."

"What do you mean dealers?" Mac asked.

"People who deal in anything illegal. They deal in anything from drugs, to weapons, sometimes diamonds or priceless jewelry. Basically anything you would find on the black market."

"Their called The Black Fangs and are a big organization. We know they are working around here, but what we don't know is where they are located," said Jeffery.

"The organization is headed by someone who calls himself The Fang."

"We have come to believe that all kind of people participate in this organization," added Michael. "It has been suspected that even people in the government and even people in law enforcement have participated in The Black Fangs illegal activities."

Michael then reached into his pocket and with drew a plastic evidence bag. A small bullet etched in dried blood was the only thing inside. They leave a bullet, the same kind actually at every killing that they are responsible for."

"How do you know it was this group? Any one could use the same bullets," Harm asked, bringing up a good question.

Michael handed Harm the bag. "See these marks on the bullet?" Michael asked.

"They look just like fangs," said Harm.

"Exactly," Michael said.

"Why do they leave something at their killings wouldn't they want to remain anonymous?" Mac asked.

"They are careful at covering their tracks that they like to leave a calling card at all of their killings or jobs," Michael added. "They like to take responsibility for the things they do and think that no one could catch them," Jeffery added.

"What could have Athena been involved with?" Mac asked more to herself than anyone else.

"Did Athena tell you anything? Asked Jeffery. "Did she tell you about any reason why they would be after her?"

"She told me she was in trouble and gave me this," Mac said, as she pulled out the disk."

"Have you looked at this yet?" Jeffery asked taking the disk from her and studying it carefully.

"No," Mac answered. "All I know is that Athena wanted me to keep this safe, it must have been why she was killed."

Jeffery handed the disk to Michael to look at. He put it into his pocket of jacket. "I'll have Stacy check this out when we get back to headquarter."

"Well that's about it," said Jeffery after a few questions later.

Michael shook Mac's hand again. "Stay safe, will have an officer come down and stay with you."

"That won't be necessary," Mac said looking at Harm. "I'll be safe."

"You sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, but what about the investigation? I want to help."

"We have every officer available to investigate this. Just keep in touch incase we need to ask you anymore questions or incase you remember anything important."

"I still would really like to help," Mac insisted.

"I'll be sure to keep you informed, but for now there is nothing more you can do," Michael said as he and Jeffery left into the pouring rain.

"I don't like being in the dark like this," Mac said pacing the room.

"The police are doing everything they can," Harm said comfortingly, as he handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"I hate sitting around waiting to find out what's going on," Mac added, as she took a sip and let the warm cup warm up her hands.

"You're defiantly like me," Harm said, "I don't like waiting either."

"Then I say we do something," Mac said, "and I have just the idea," she added, as her eyes drifted to the falling rain outside.

To be continued.....

End of chapter 2 please review

Questions to ponder until next time....

What is Mac's idea?????

Do you think Mac will get into more trouble????

What is on the disk?????

Where is The Black Fangs organization working?????

Will a club scene appear anytime soon??????


	5. Dinner and Morning Surprises

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews!!!!

On to the story!!!!

Chapter 5 Dinner and Morning Surprises

Thursday Night

Harm's apartment

5:30pm

"That's insane," Harm said when he heard her plan.

Mac looked hurt for a second. "Then you don't have to come."

"I won't let you do this alone," he said. "It could be dangerous."

"Braking into Athena's house wouldn't be dangerous, but even if it is running off to the CIA was dangerous and you did it anyways."

Harm was about to argue back when the phone rang. He glanced over at Mac who still had a stubborn look on her face, as he answered the phone.

"Mattie!" Harm said.

"Hey," Mattie answered. "Dinner plans remember?"

"Oh right," Harm said, he had completely forgotten.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"No I remembered. Listen Mattie, Mac is going to be joining us."

Mac looked over at him questioning what he just said, but he ignored the look she gave him.

"Great, it'll be nice to have her over. And remember you said you were making your famous chicken pasta with eggplant."

"I remember, but you also promised to help."

"I know," she answered. "I'll be over in a few minutes, bye."

"Bye," Harm said hanging up."

"What was that about?" Mac asked, "And what am I joining you guys for?"

"For dinner," Harm said smugly.

"But, Harm what about my plan? I need to check out Athena's house. What it she left a clue behind?"

"Mac, it is after 5 wait until tomorrow."

"But-

"I don't want you going by yourself and I promised Mattie that you were having dinner with us. She sounded really excited."

"She did?"

"Yes, she did. You don't want to disappoint her."

"Ok....ok, what are we making?"

20 minutes later......

"This is a lot of fun," Mattie said.

"Cooking with us?" Harm asked.

"Yeah, when I was living alone, all I used to eat was cold pizza and take out food. So I just think it's nice to make good food for a change."

"In that case I'm glad you like my cooking," Harm said.

"You mean our cooking," Mac corrected. "I have never tried chicken paste with eggplant and what's with you eating chicken anyways? Aren't you a vegetarian?" Mac asked.

"Half vegetarian, and for your information I like chicken."

"You both are really good cooks," Mattie said.

"But I'm the best one," Harm said.

"I don't think so, Harm."

"You both are equally good cooks," Mattie said solving the disagreement.

Half an hour later their food was done. They piled steaming food onto their plates and sat down at the table. They ate and talked about anything and everything. It was like they were a family a complete family. Mac was really enjoying herself and she noticed that most the sadness from the day had melted away as she talked with Harm and Mattie. Afterwards they cleaned up the kitchen, blew soap bubbles from the sink at each other, and then Mattie went back to her apartment, but not before saying good night to the both of them.

"Thanks for letting me join you and Mattie for dinner," Mac said.

"What do you mean letting you?" Harm asked. "You're always welcome for dinner."

"Thanks," she said with a yawn.

"Here let me find you a pair of pajamas," Harm said noticing how tired Mac was.

"Thanks," yawn

A few minutes later............. "I think these will fit," Harm said walking into the living room with shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. He stopped when he saw her eyes closed. He set the pajamas down and lifted her into his arms before starting toward his bed room. Mac shifted a little but didn't wake up, as he laid her on his bed. He pulled back the covers, pulled her sweater off and tucked her under the soft sheets.

"Good night, Mac" Harm said gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you, Harm," Mac mumbled sleepily.

Harm paused surprised for a second. "I love you too, Mac," He said letting his eyes wander over her sleeping form before leaving the room.

Next morning....

Mac woke up startled. The sun was shining through the window and no trace of clouds or rain could be seen. 'Where am I?' she thought. 'I'm in.....Harm's room...in Harm's bed?'

The events from the day before came rushing back. 'But what am I doing in Harm's bed?' She had no memory of falling asleep in there. 'Harm must have put me in here. I wonder where he slept.' She got out of bed and made her way to the living room. Harm was crashed out on the couch still sound asleep. She reached up to rub her hair and felt it sticking out all over. 'Hope he won't mind me using his shower,' she thought. The warm water poured out on her and she soaked up the warm feeling. She got out of the shower after washing her hair then rapped a towel around herself.

By now Harm had gotten up and had the same thought as she did about taking a shower. He sleepily grabbed clothes from out of his room, took off his shirt and headed to the bathroom.

Mac was just finishing rapping a towel around herself when the door was opened.

"HARM!!!!!" She gasped clutching the towel around herself.

To be continued!!!!

Wasn't that an evil way to end the chapter? Mawahahahahahah!!!!

You'll just have to wait to find out what will happen. Review please.


	6. Bathroom Talks and Missing Disk

Chapter 6 Bathroom Talks and Missing Disk

Friday Morning

Harm's Bathroom

9:50am

Recap: By now Harm had gotten up and had the same thought she did about taking a shower. He sleepily grabbed clothes out of his room, took off his shirt, and walked to the bathroom.

Mac was just finished rapping the towel around herself when they door was opened.

"Harm!" She gasped clutching the towel tightly around herself.

"Mac!?!" He said equally surprised jumping back startled. Suddenly all the memories of yesterday came flooding back. They continued to stair at each other for a few seconds when Harm looked down.

"Uh...sorry," Mac. "I didn't see anything."

"I didn't give you anything to see," she said a little self conscious, after all she was just in a towel.

"Right," Harm said. "I'll just be outside the door."

10 minutes went by and Harm wall still waiting for Mac to be done in the bathroom. He decided to knock on the door to see what was taking her so long; after all he really wanted that shower. Mac stuck her head out the door; she was still clothed in a towel.

"What's taking you so long?" He asked sounding more annoyed than he wanted to.

"I haven't been in here really long," she said.

"Well I really want to take a shower," Harm complained.

"You're just going to have to wait," Mac replied getting a sassy look in her eyes. She then shut the door in his face leaving him standing there speechless.

5 minutes more went by and Harm was getting irritated. He knocked on the door again. Again Mac stuck her head out. This time Harm stuck his arm in the door and pried it open.

"Harm wha- Mac started to say as he squeezed by her in the very tiny bathroom.

"Look," He said standing directly in front of her. The room was barley big enough for the two of them who now stood less then one inch apart. "I don't see why we both can't share the bathroom. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked daring her to say something.

"I don't have a problem with that," she gulped, not wanting to argue with him.

Mac turned back to the mirror while Harm set his clothes down. He started undressing when Mac saw a spider that just happened to be hanging over her head. Mac shrieked, backed into Harm and they fell to the ground.

AN: Don't you hate it when spiders scare you like that?

"Oh my g-, Harm did you see that?"

"The only thing I can see is your hand on my face."

"Sorry," she said pulling her hand off of his face.

She was lying on top of him on the small yet romantic bathroom floor.

"What was it?" He asked.

"It was a spider," she said shaking a little.

Mac looked around afraid that the spider would some how get her. Harm rubbed Mac's shoulders comforting her. She relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's probably gone," He said calming her fears. "We probably squished it with our fall," he joked, then received a swat from Mac on the arm.

He started to rub her back them moved his hands down her side.

She jumped saying, "Harm that tickles."

"My bad," Harm said mischievously, but didn't stop until he had Mac pleading with laughter. "Ok....ok! Harm, please stop."

Harm released her and she got up and adjusted her towel. "Thank you," she said starting the hair dryer.

Harm got up also and finished undressing in the shower and turned on the warm water. While he showered they talked of their plans for the day.

"So did you plan on checking Athena's house this morning?" He asked lathering shampoo in his hair.

"Yeah, but I thought that I should also go to the police station and have a chat with Officer Michael or Jeffery. I remembered something last night. I remembered writing down the license plate number of the black van that was parked in front of my apartment. I don't know, but maybe that could help them."

"Why did you with hold the name Athena gave you? Why didn't you tell them she said, "Striker?" Harm asked turning off the shower.

"I would have told them if they had let me help with the investigation. I knew Athena better than any of them and I was there when she was shot. I could have helped."

"Can you hand me that towel, Mac?" Harm asked.

She tossed him the towel and then he got out.

Mean while at the police headquarters

Officer Michael walked into headquarters with three cups of coffee in a bag.

"Hey, Stacy," he said setting the coffee down in front of her.

"Hi, Michael," she said tearing her eyes away from her lab top to smile up at him. "Need help with something?" She asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Just wondering if you got to analyze the disk I gave you yet."

"What disk?" She asked.

"I left you a disk in your box yesterday. You had already had gone home but I left a note for you."

"Mathews checked my box for me this morning. This is all he gave me," she said, indicating the stack of files on her desk. "There wasn't a disk."

"There wasn't a disk?" He asked with a frown growing on his face.

"No," she said.

"That's weird," he said walking off.

"Mathews," Michael said jogging over to his desk.

"Did you give Stacy the stuff from her box this morning?"

"Yeah, why."

"I left a computer disk for her inside her box, but she said she never got it. Did you happen to see a disk in her box?"

"I pulled out everything in her box. I don't remember a disk."

"Thanks anyways," Michael said starting to panic inside.

He spotted Jeffery over typing at his desk and walked over.

"Good morning, Mike."

"I need to talk with you," Michael said. "I'm in serious trouble."

Jeffery looked up at him confused.

"The disk is gone," he said pacing in front of Jeffery's desk.

"The disk from Ms. Colonel Mackenzie? He asked.

"Yes it's gone. I left it in Stacy's box but she never got it!"

"Hold on a second. You're joking right," Jeffery said. "This disk could have been the only lead we had in months."

"Does this look like the face of someone who is joking???? Michael said.

"Disks can't just walk away. It must be around here somewhere."

"But what if someone took it? I told Chief Fredrick that we had gotten a disk that could help us in our search for the Black Fang Organization. Am I supposed to tell him that it disappeared?"

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!

To be continued

Please review!


	7. The Police Station

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I would have updated sooner but I had some what of writers block. I knew what I wanted to write it just wasn't coming out on the paper. Well on with the story.

Chapter 7 The Police Station

Friday Morning

Police Investigative Department

11:30am

Harm pulled his car up to the police headquarters. He parked his car in the parking lot and he and Mac walked into the building. They stopped by the front desk and talked to the guy there before he led them to Michael's office.

"Mac, Harm," Michael said, surprised to see them there.

"I remembered something I thought would be useful to your investigation," Mac said.

"Please, take a seat," Michael said, indicating the two chairs on the other side of his desk. Harm and Mac took his offer to sit down and then Mac began to tell Michael about writing down the license plate number of the van. She handed him the scrap of paper with the license number on it.

"The last number looked like it had been deliberately covered over with black paint, but I was able to make out the rest of the numbers."

"This should be helpful, in fact I'll run the license number right now and see what comes up."

"Michael," Jeffery said, walking through his office door. "I wasn't able to find the....." His voice trailed off when he saw Harm and Mac sitting there.

"Mac came to bring us the license plate number from the van," Michael said, smiling at Mac.

She blushed a deep shade of red and looked down, much to Harm's amusement.

Jeffery pulled up a chair to Michael's desk while Michael typed on his key board and immediately pulled up a list of people close to that license number.

"Too bad we don't have that last number," he said, looked at the list of names that was like a mile long.

He turned his computer so that they could see the names. "I'll read you guys the list of names see if there is any that stand out of maybe Athena mentioned." Michael started reading the list and half way down Harm and Mac simultaneously said, "Stop!"

"What was the last name you read?" Harm asked looking at Mac.

Michael clicked the mouse upward. "The Jason Striker?" Jeffery asked.

"Do you recognize the name?" Michael said now looking over at his partner.

"Yeah, he was in the Georgetown Times two weeks ago. It said that he was going to get involved in politics."

"I think I remember reading that article," Harm said. "It was titled _Millionaire Striker Might Run for Governor_."

"Yeah," Jeffery said. "At least someone besides me reads the paper."

"While this conversation was going on Mac had the guiltiest, yes guiltiest look on her face. Michael looked over at her silent figure knowing that there was something she was hiding.

"How do you know about Striker?"

"Athena mentioned the word Striker just.....before she died."

"This is huge. Why did you hide this from us?" Jeffery asked.

"Why couldn't I help you guys with the investigation?" She shot back defensively.

"She does have a point," Harm said in Mac's defense.

"I'm just glad that this is all out in the open," Michael said. "It'll help us find out who's behind Athena's murder and it gives us a suspect to investigate."

The sound of a cell phone went off in the room. All four of them checked their phones.

"It's mine," Jeffery said. "Hello...... Jamie?" He said his voice and whole appearance taking on a worried tone. "Michael, I need to take this call-

"Go," Michael said, knowing that Jeffery's wife was really important to him. Jeffery silently but swiftly left the room.

"Is everything alright?" Harm asked, knowing a worried look when he saw one.

"It's Jeffery's wife, Jamie. She needs an operation on her heart. I don't know what needs to be done exactly but whatever it is, it's going to cost a lot."

"I'm sorry," Mac said. "That must be hard on them."

Harm looked through the office window at Jeffery who was pacing back and forth a few feet away. Harm could tell just by looking at him that he loved and cared for his wife deeply. Harm could see the helplessness on the young man's face and Harm's heart went out to him. Harm found himself thinking, 'If anything like that every happened to Mac I done know what I'd do.' He was pulled out of his thoughts a second later by Mac's question.

"Michael have you analyzed the disk yet?"

A flash of worry flickered on his face for a second then passed. "Its....uh...still being analyzed." He didn't want to admit that it was missing. He was secretly hoping that it would turn up soon. "Ok," Mac said, she really didn't believe what he had just told them, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm going to take Officer Parkson with me to investigate your lead," Michael said. "If Jason Striker is involved some how I need to know."

A few minutes later Harm and Mac headed back to his car. Mac felt proud that she had given them a lead on the case. Normally, she would have insisted on going with them to interrogate Striker but she had other plans.

"I know that look in your eyes," Harm said unlocking the car and getting in. "Your going to Athena's house. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"I wouldn't dream of going without you," she said somewhat sarcastically. "Besides I enjoy your company."

"As much as you enjoyed Michael's company in there?" He asked pulling onto the street.

"What are you talking about," She asked.

"I saw your face when Michael smiled at you."

"Now I really think your going crazy," Mac replied. "Make a right at the stop sign," she added.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm said then received a slight shove from Mac, as they continued toward Athena's house.

Athena's house Downtown

Harm and Mac pulled up to a small one-story house. Harm presumed it was Athena's. He turned off the ignition and they headed to the front door.

"How are we going to get inside?" Harm asked.

Mac dug under a flower pot next to the door and pulled out a set of keys. Meanwhile, Harm was looking at the door; it almost appeared to be already open. Harm pushed the door open just as Mac was about to put the key in the lock.

"Ok," she said. "We could do it your way."

They entered the house and gasped at the sight they saw. Books had been dumped onto the floor, drapes slashed, and chairs and tables over turned.

"I can't believe someone would do this," Mac said, disgusted as she surveyed the house.

Duh...Duh...duhnnnn!!!!!!!!

AN: Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. ï 


	8. Folded Piece of Paper

AN: Thanks for the reviews. On with the story.....

Chapter 8 Folded Piece of Paper

Friday Morning

Athena's House

12:35 am

Mac shook her head sadly as she maneuvered around things that had been thrown on the floor. Meanwhile, Harm made his way over to the desk in the far corner of the room.

Harm picked up a picture of Athena and Mac that had been thrown carelessly on the floor. "Whoever was here must have been looking for something."

"Do you think there could have been something else the organization wanted?"

"It's possible," Harm said. "Although from the looks of it they seemed pretty much after the disk."

"What did you think of Michael's reaction when I asked him about the disk?" Mac asked.

"He seemed like he had been hiding something," Harm said, as he handed Mac they picture of herself and Athena. "You two must have been good friends."

"Yeah...we were," she said, feeling her eyes become watery. "Is there anything on the computer?" She asked clearing her throat.

"Not that I can see....." Harm said, as Mac joined him, at the computer.

"Keep looking. You might find something."

Mac went to Athena's bedroom to look around. The room was just as messy as the living room was. Mac sat on the bed and looked around. It still puzzled her how Athena could have been involved with the Fang Organization. What would have made them want to kill her? Then her thoughts changed as she looked down at the picture in her hands, the picture was of them. It had been taken not to long ago. They had spent the day pampering themselves with shopping and a trip to the spa. Shopping bags had been in each of their hands when they had asked a passerby to take their picture. Mac sighed looking at the picture. She brushed her hand over the back of the frame, and as she did so she felt something stick out the back of it frame. 'What's that?' She thought removing a folded piece of paper. On the back of the paper, printed in Athena's handwriting were two words, Club Octagon.

"Take a look at this, Harm," Mac said showing him the piece of paper. "I found it sticking out of the picture frame."

"Club Octagon?" Harm read. "Why would Athena hide this?"

"My guess is it has something to do with why she was killed.

Meanwhile

Strikers Mansion

1:00 pm

"Ah company," Striker said, as Michael and Parkson were lead into his study by the butler. "What can I help you with?"

"We need to ask you a few simple questions," Michael said, flashing his police badge.

"I have a lunch meeting in 40 minutes but I have some extra time. Please have a seat." Striker was a man in his early thirties. He had sand brown hair, green eyes, and firm features.

"A car licensed by you was used yesterday as the escape vehicle for a terrorist organization." Michael said getting straight to the point.

"What? You're joking right?"

"Were serious," Parkson said.

"I don't know what to say," Striker said. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"My car had been stolen a few days ago...but I had no idea...." His voice trailed off.

"Did you file a report?" Parkson asked not believing him.

"Yes, but I haven't heard anything back yet." Parkson made a mental note to check the stolen car reports to see if his story checked out.

"Was anyone hurt?" He asked.

"That's confidential," Michael said. "Do you have any idea who stole your car?"

"No," he answered simply.

"Have any enemy's that would have stolen it?"

"Anyone running for Governor would have enemies. I say you try the other candidate. He wants to see me loose the election."

"One last question," Michael said. "Where were you yesterday morning around 11:00 am?"

"I was here, why? Are you suggesting that I had something to do with this?" He asked angrily standing up.

"We are not suggesting anything." Parkson said.

"We just want all the facts," Michael added. "Was there anyone here that could be a witness that you where here?"

"I was by myself," Striker said irritated. "I have a lunch appointment to get to, so if that's all I suggest you leave."

When the door had closed and the two officers had gone Striker picked up his phone and dialed an unlisted number.

When the person on the other line picked up, Striker said, "Johnny, change of plans."

Meanwhile, back at Athena's house......

"This could be the place the police have been looking for," Mac said excitedly. "This could be where the Fang Organization is working out of."

"A club?" Harm asked skeptically.

"Exactly, no one would expect a terrorist smuggling organization to operate out of a club.

"It's still a long shot, Mac." Harm said. "We have no proof."

Mac spotted a camera lying on the table and looked back at him. "Then let's get our proof."

End of chapter 8

Please review


	9. Club Octagon

AN: Thanks for the reviews. It helps me to continue writing when I know that people like my story. So please review more it encourages me. The Club in this chapter was a figment of my imagination and similarities to other clubs out there are just coincidental. Well on to the story....

Chapter 9 Club Octagon

Friday Afternoon

Police Headquarters

4:30pm

"Why didn't you tell me you and Parkson were going to question Striker?" Jeffery asked. "I'm your partner and I'm part of this investigation too!"

"Relax Jeffery," Michael said, "We needed to find out what he knew."

"I just would have liked to be told. We're a team."

"I know, Jeffery," Michael said, weary of the other mans behavior. "You needed to be there for your wife. Come on I just got a call from Harm and Mac. They went to check Athena's house. When they got there they said they found it trashed. I'm taking a team to check the scene. I'll fill you in on what we found out from Striker on the way there."

They had met Harm and Mac at the house. The team of officers dispersed throughout the house for any sigh of clues. Meanwhile, Mac had pocketed the piece of paper she had found. Michael's team was still investigation the house when Harm and Mac left for the night.

Friday Night

Club Octagon (somewhere close to North Union Station)

9:00pm

Before they had headed to the club to get their proof, Harm had checked the Clubs website and it turned out that the owner was a J.S. no other that Jason Striker.

When they arrived at the club, Harm pulled his car into the packed parking lot.

"Operation club infiltration now in commence," Mac said as they walked towards the building.

Club Octagon with its two stories loomed in front of them as they stood in line with their best party clothes on. It was no more that a few seconds before Harm and Mac were usurered inside, leaving the angry murmurs of rejected clubbers outside. The first thing that hit them as they passed through the door was the blaring music that now pounded in their ears. The place was crowded with stylish party goers of all ages dancing to the beat.

Club Octagon was a popular place at night. Eight bars were spread out through the two story club which earned it the octagon name. There were three dance floors all with different lighting, a misting area, a glow in the dark spray paint wall, black light disco area, and exotic dancers in different areas of the club. For those who just wanted to relax and drink their where seats near the bars and a comfy mattress area off to the corner of the room.

'Yep,' Mac thought, 'the rumors were true. This is a wild place at night.' Mac then thought of Harm who was moving through next to her. He wouldn't let her come to the club by herself considering that this was probably the place where the smuggling ring was going on. Mac was greatful for his company and was enjoying spending this time away from work with him.

"I'll take water," Mac said, as she reached the bar.

"I'll have the same," Harm replied.

"You two sure," The pink haired bartender asked. "We have many different exotic drinks here."

"We'll stick with water," Harm said.

"Suit yourself," the woman said, filling up two glasses of water. "Any fizzy flavoring?"

"What do you have?" Mac asked.

"Strawberry, orange, grape, and lemon."

"I'll take grape," Mac said.

The bartender looked at Harm. "Strawberry," he answered.

"Ice?" She asked them.

"Sure," they answered.

Soon there drinks were ready and they went over to an unoccupied couch and sat down.

"Do you still have the camera?" Harm asked, masking his nervousness with a sip of his fizzy flavored water.

"Of course," Mac replied, as she took out her camera. "All we have to do is get proof of the smuggling operation that's going on then the police can make the arrests they need to make. How hard can that be?"

As they were drinking their drinks and surveying the crowd they spotted a man all in black with black shades walking across the outside of the dance floor. He looked strangely out of place. It was like he belonged behind a desk in a business meeting instead of the noisy atmosphere of the club. The man was carrying a heavy brief case and disappeared through a door off to the side of the club.

"Three guesses to where that door leads," Harm said as he set his drink down. "You ready to get your proof?"

"Yes," she answered, clutching the small camera.

They got up and started across the room. They were almost to the door when they were accosted.

"Hey Sexy," A very drunk man said cutting off Mac's path. "Wanna dance?"

"No thanks," was Mac's reply but the man wouldn't take no for an answer and started to pull her towards the dance floor. Luckily Harm had been there with her and intervened.

"She said no," Harm said annoyed and jabbed the guy in the face. He man stumbled but was to drunk to care and slowly slinked away through the crowd. Harm slipped his arm around her waist and led her to the door. Mac smiled at Harm's actions and put her hand up to her face to hide her amusement at what he had done.

"Did you really have to hit him?" Mac asked looking over at Harm.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"No," she replied. "That was way too funny to forget."

They looked both ways and in seconds where through the door that the business looking man had entered through. The door opened up into a hallway. They crept down the dark hall and around the corner.

"So, if we get caught we can just say we got lost on the way to the bathroom," said Mac, as they passed a sign that said restrooms. A little further down the hall opened up into a storage area. There were a lot of boxes and crates all around the room. In the corner of the room on the right of the wall were guns and equipment of all kinds. Heavily armed men were loading equipment and boxes into large trucks. Harm and Mac hide behind one of the crates of large boxes and watched the man who had entered the club and three others were crowding around a table of to the corner of the room.

"It looks like some business deal is going down," Harm whispered, as they crouched farther out of sight.

"Oh my go- that's the man who killed Athena," Mac said, pointing to one of the men out of the group.

"How do you know?" Harm asked. "Didn't you say that the men were all in black masks?"

"I just know, ok? He has the same cold hard over confident stare."

"There's Striker," Harm said, as he spotted him greeting the man who entered carrying the brief case.

Mac snapped a few pictures of Striker and the other man while Harm turned on a mini recorder so they could tape everything that was said.

"I came alone this time," the man with the brief case said. "No need to drawing extra attention to ourselves."

"Agreed," said Striker. "Do you have the diamonds?"

The briefcase man set the case on the table. "Do you have the money?"

"Relax," said Striker, noticing the other mans nervousness.

"Johnny," Striker said, looking at Johnny who immediately handed over a gray case.

"His names Johnny," Mac said. "At least I know the name of Athena's killer." She continued to take more pictures.

"No doubt he's working for Striker," Harm said.

The guy on the other said of Striker opened up the case revealing lots of new hundred dollar bills.

"Three million as requested." Striker said. "Now let me see the diamonds."

The man with the black brief case opened it up. The brief case held beautiful, gleaming, stolen diamonds. Harm and Mac gasped. Mac took more pictures as the men switched cases.

"When will the next shipment come in?" Striker asked.

In one week, but before we continue our business dealings I need to know that this isn't compromised."

"Compromised?" asked Striker.

"Rumor has it that there was a disc about this organization. You took care of the girl but what about the disk and her friend?"

"I can assure you that the disk is back in our possession, and as for Athena's friend I have my best men out looking for her as we speak.

"How is that possible?" Mac asked Harm. "We gave Michael the disk."

"They must have somehow got it back," Harm answered.

"They don't know anything about what we have been doing," Striker continued.

"Guess again," Mac whispered to Harm. "We know exactly what you're doing."

"Just as a precaution," Striker informed the man, "we are moving out of here and into a more secure location. We'll send out the new directions to you once everything is moved in."

"This isn't good," Mac said. "Once they leave this place we won't know where they are operating out of."

"Then we better go and inform Michael of what we found out. He will sure be surprised when we hand him all the evidence he needs for this case."

Harm and Mac turned to leave when they came face to face with one of Strikers crew.

"Don't move," he said pointing a gun in their direction.

End of chapter 9

AN: I know I left somewhat of a cliffhanger. I'm evil sometimes huh..... You will just have to wait and see what's going to happen.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. So if you read this story, please take the time to hit that review button and tell me what you think. Your always welcome to review and tell me what you think is going to happen. So please review!!!!!! You know you want to.)


	10. Trying to Escape

Chapter 10 Trying to Escape

Recap: Inside the club…

"It looks like some business deal is going down," Harm whispered, as they crouched out of sight.

"That's the man who killed Athena."

"Three million as you requested," Striker said. "Let me see the diamonds."

"I can assure you that the disk is back in our possession, as for Athena's friend I have my best me looking for her. They don't know anything about what we are doing."

Harm and Mac turned to leave when they came face to face with one of Strikers crew.

"Don't move," the guy said pointing his gun in their direction.

Club Octagon

Friday Night

9:50pm

The man looked at them suspiciously while his gun was aimed at them. In minutes he would call for back up. One of them had to do something soon. Mac was the first to act by stumbling forward a little, as a glazed look entered her eyes. "I don't feel so good…honey," Mac faked being drunk. "I had one two many of those drink thingies," she said pointing to the empty glass in her hand.

"Is this the bathroom?" Harm asked pretending to be equally drunk.

The man let his guard down but said firmly, "This is a restricted area."

Striker and the rest of them heard the commotion and started toward them.

The guy took a closer look at Mac. "Hey…you're the women we've been searching for. Boss!" He yelled diverting his eyes from them. The few seconds was all they needed and with a kick and a jab to the stomach the man was out cold.

"Let's go," Harm said grabbing the gun of the floor.

"We have defiantly over stayed our welcome," Mac added as they took off down the hall with Striker and his men now on their trail. Shots rang out from behind them and they ducked and ran faster, busting through the door back into the club. They immediately started moving passed people to blend in with the crowd.

"Do whatever you have to, to find them but don't make the clubbers aware of what's going on."

Harm and Mac hid behind a couch and not a moment too soon for Striker and his men came through the door.

"I thought you had this all under control?" The brief case man said to Striker.

Striker ignored him and told his men to spread out. "They have to be here somewhere."

"This spot isn't going to hid us for much longer," Mac said looking around.

Harm pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Michael. Maybe he and Jeffery can come with some back up."

Some where inside the police headquarters the phone rang at Michael's desk. Jeffery was walking by and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jeffery, it's me, Harm."

"Harm sounds like you're at a party or something."

"Actually I'm at a club," Harm yelled over the loud music. I'll explain more later but Striker is the head of The Fang Organization. Mac and I found out that he is working out of his Club Octagon and now he's after Mac and I."

"Sounds like you could use some back up. I'm on my way."

They both hung up their phones and Harm filled Mac in on what was said.

"We better leave before they block all the exits," Harm yelled.

"This way," Mac said spotting an unguarded back exit. They headed for the door just as one of Strikers men saw them. Harm and Mac busted through the back door that lead into an alley. It was dark and the tinted streetlights didn't reach all areas of the alley, so it was easy for them to blend into the shadows. They shrunk down close to the alley walls, as Striker and his men came pouring out of the door way. Hearing a noise Striker led his men the other way down the alley.

When the coast was clear Harm and Mac started to move. They hadn't gone more than a few feet when Harm heard something behind them.

"Harm wh-"Mac started to say when Harm pulled her up against him into the shadows. He put his hand gently on her mouth and peered out around the corner. One of Strikers goons had been sent to this part of the alley and he was inching closer to their spot as the seconds went by. Harm and Mac locked eyes knowing what to do. When the man got close enough Mac kicked the gun out of his hand. Harm then sprang out of the shadows and knocked the guy out. The guy hit a nearby trash can as he fell and the noise alerted Striker and his men. Harm and Mac took off down the alley leaving the man sprawled out on the sidewalk. They could heat Strikers shouts to his men behind them but they turned the corner and headed for Harms car. Harm opened his side of the car, let Mac in, and was going to get in when he felt the cold hard metal of a gun pressed up against his head.

"Harm reached for his gun when the person behind him said, "Don't even think about it." Harm frowned and raised his hands. The voice was strangely familiar and he turned around surprised at the face he saw.

Meanwhile, Mac had gotten out of the car and gasped when she saw who it was.

"You???!!!!" She said with a mixture of shock and horror.

Duh...duh...dunnnnn!!!!

AN: Please review!!! Only a few more chapters to go.


	11. The Betrayer

AN: Thanks you all the reviews!!! I really enjoyed reading them. Anyways

Chapter 11 The Betrayer

Parking Lot (back side of building)

Friday Night

10:25p.m.

The man who held the gun to Harm's head laughed in delight at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Is it so hard to believe that I was working for Striker?" Jeffery snarled. The caring and charming allure was gone from his appearance and his true colors shown through as he stood there.

"I don't understand," said Mac, looking confused. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's all very simple. I needed the money. Striker came to me with a deal and I took it."

"So you do what for him exactly?"

"Oh, I do many things like making evidence mysteriously disappear."

"So you took the disk we gave you and Michael," Mac accused angrily.

"I don't like the word taking. I much rather call it borrowing without the intent of returning."

"Is Michael in on this too? Are you both working for Striker?"

"You think Michael would have anything to do with this? Come on, Michael wouldn't have ever accepted this. He's to…kind. He always wants justice done and all that stuff."

"Now I'm someone who goes where the money is. Recently I have needed more money."

"It all makes since now," Mac said.

"It does?" Harm asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, he needs the money for his wife's operation."

"Very good, Colonel, but I'm afraid you're going to have to answer to Striker now."

They turned around and Striker and his men were coming towards them.

Harm turned around and looked Jeffery right in the eyes. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yeah," Mac said. "There are other ways to raise the money for your wife."

"Let me think for a minute….hum. Sorry, I kind of like this job."

"Good work, Jeffery," said Striker coming up to them. "You will be paid more for you're work." Jeffery smiled and stood aside as Striker now focused his gun at them as his men made a circle around them.

"Well, well, well, so your Sarah Mackenzie."

"Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," she corrected.

"Then you must be Commander Rabb?"

"How'd you know?" Harm asked.

"I find background checks very useful these days to get to know my enemies," Striker snarled.

"What do you think the media will think when they find out about this?" Harm asked.

"Looks like your chances for Governor are fading," Mac said.

"The press knows nothing about this," Striker said. "We'll make your deaths look like accidents. I can see the headlines now. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's body found along with her co-worker Commander Rabb in a tragic car accident. What do you think of that?" Mac spat in his face.

Striker wiped the spit off his face and angrily used his gun to hit her across the face. That's when Harm lunged himself at Striker to avenge Mac. But Striker's men were to fast for him and had his hands firmly secured behind his back before he got a few feet towards Striker.

"Oops, guess you can't defend your girl friend very well," Striker mocked Harm. He reached for the wire in his pocket and tossed a handful to his men. "Tie em' up."

Meanwhile a few parked cars away….

Michael was watching the scene from the inside of his darkened car windows. He had suspected that Jeffery was keeping something from him and had followed him to the club only to witness him as a traitor. Now he was contemplating the best action for him to take. He had to get Harm and Mac out of there. Who knew what Striker had in store for them...but there were too many guys for him to take down by himself. But if he planed his attack very carefully he might be able to help them. He called the police headquarters and back up was soon on the way. He was a police officer and couldn't just sit back and watch Striker do this to them. When he saw Striker hit Mac across the face and start taunting Harm he knew he had to do something.

Striker had his men move them back into the warehouse away from any prying eyes and his men went back to work loading up the two trucks parked just inside the storage warehouse.

"Get back to your work," Striker said to his men. "We'll deal with them after everything is loaded up."

Harm and Mac were then tied to a chair and left of to the side of the room. Striker went to his office and his men went back to work. Harm and Mac struggled with the wire ropes but they held fast.

"You know I just wanted to let you know that even though we are tied up I'm glad you're here with me," Mac said.

"Despite the circumstances, I'm glad to be with you too," Harm said.

"Do you think we'll make it out of this alive?" Mac asked feeling scared.

"Hey, don't be scared," Harm said, sensing how she felt. "We've been in tighter situations before; we'll get out of this somehow."

"Help me loosen these ropes," Harm said trying to stay positive.

They struggled with the ropes until they felt something rush up next to them.

"What the-" Harm started to say when he was stopped.

"It's me, Michael," Michael said quickly taking off their blind folds and with this pocket knife cut their ropes.

"Thank God," Harm said. "How did you find us?"

"I followed Jeffery here." When they were freed Michael said, "Come on, I think we can get by them if we go this way," he said, leading them behind a crate.

"I need to get the camera and the recorder," Mac said.

"What camera?" Michael asked.

"Striker confiscated a camera and a recorder from us when he caught us."

"Look…there it is on the table over there."

"Wait, Mac," Harm said, but it was too late for she was making her way to the table. In seconds she had the camera in her hands, but not before Johnny saw her.

"They have escaped!" He yelled. All the men in the warehouse turned guns aimed in there direction.

"Run!!!" Harm yelled as he, Mac, and Michael took cover behind a few boxes. The men shot at them sending debris and chipped off pieces of box flying through the air.

"We have to get out of here!" Michael yelled over the gun shots. "I called the police from my car but I suggest we leave before then."

"There's too much heavy fire!" Mac yelled back. "We'll never make it through the door."

They looked around trying to find anything that could help them, when Harm spotted the guns on the wall.

"Yes!" he said tossing Michael and Mac a machine gun and picked one out for himself. They shot back at the men and they had to take cover from this unexpected fire. While the men were taking cover they made a brake for the door. Gun fire echoed all around them as the men shot wildly. One of the bullets hit Mac in the arm. She winced in pain but kept going and they made it outside. The police pulled up to the back of the club and trained there guns on the men stopping them from coming after Harm, Mac, and Michael. The men looked around surprised and had to put their hands up in defeat. Striker tossed them an ugly glare as he was pushed into the police van with his men. Mac, Harm, along with Michael in formed the police of what had happened, while the police medical examiner bandaged up Mac's arm.

The police chief was there and stopped to day a few words. Good work guys. It was a surprise to learn that Jeffery was involved. You too would make excellent police officers. If you two ever want a job there is a place for you at the police station."

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Thanks for the offer but JAG is enough action for us."

"We'll if you guys ever change your mind you know where to find me."

"It was nice working with you guys," Michael said, as the police chief walked off to chase off the press that were starting to swarm around them. "I have a question though. How did you guys know where Strikers smuggling ring was working out of?"

"We just did," Mac said, not wanting to tell him what they had found in Athena's apartment.

"She is really psychic," Harm whispered, which received a shove from Mac.

"See you two around. I have a feeling we'll meet again," Michael said, as he went to help take care of the press.

End of the chapter…..

Please review nice reviews again. Thanks


End file.
